First friend first love
by Charbee4ever
Summary: On her fifth birthday the young wannabe mechanic Charlie Watson is given her first car, a yellow kiddy car to be exact. But one day it starts to act odd and moving on it’s own the young girl starts to investigate. Little did she know the car would become her best friend and mabye even more.
1. Chap 1: prologue/ where it all began

He was petrified, the last cycle was a blur, he still can hear the horrific screams of agony while his spark-parent held him close in her arms as the ran towards the ship that would lead them to safety. Something had happen, something had changed, just 2 earth hours ago everything was normal, but a single cybortronian Changed that completely.

The war, it was started, the decpticons had ambushed, they were the higher power, but the autobot outnumbered them 3 to 1, or at least they had before they had hit them by surprise. Bots were dying, but Bee could only watch from over his mother shoulder as she ran from the danger.

He was only 5 cybortonian years old, but this was all he's ever known, and it's all gone.

Optimus opened the door to his ship to let his wife in, she placed their child in his servos, Bee looked up at his father with fear full optics, "daddy? What's happening!? Why are they fighting us?"

Optimus carrying his son inside and locking the door shut. Elita set the coordinates to their destination, hopefully somewhere far from here. Optimus ex vented roughly "Are kind and theirs had been in conflict of millenniums, but they just had to chose this time after all this time to start the war."

"And what a terrible time it is.." the pink bot growled and started the ship up, bee looked out the small window at the chaos that in seconds turned into blurred stars and space.

The two parents huddled around the ships control center, Bumblebee couldn't tell what they were doing, they were whispering, every so often they would glance at him as if to see if he understood or not. Bee to this day doesn't remember what they had been saying, but one word stood out to him, earth,

As they said that a blue planet appeared as a hologram before him. The youngling looked up and tugged his mother's arm "mama? Is that where we going?"

The two gave each other a nervous glance, with the reassurance of a nod from the femme Optimus proceeded to place the child into a smaller pod attached to the side of the ships walls.

He strapped Bee snug in the seat, he was confused, what were they doing? Why do they look so sad!? "Dad...mom?"

Elita placed a servo on his helm, "your going to go the earth, a safe planet far from here, we just want you to be safe.." her voice cracked "we can't go with you B' we are going back to cybortron, it's our home and we need to fight for it."

Bee's optics widened with the realization, he emitted a feared cry "w-what!! Mama no!!" He grabbed frantically for his parents. Optimus expression saddened and reached out a servo for his son to grab. "Daddy!! D-daddy I don't wanna! I don't w-wanna gooo!!!" He screamed, clutching his fathers arm like his life depended on it.

Elita was crying almost as hard as him, she didn't want to leave her sparkling, she would go with him but Optimus needed her. She lead closer and pressed her forehead on bee's "listen to me" her voice studdered but stern "we will look for you, and we won't stop if it means we die trying, I promise... we.. will be together again!" Bee's breathing rate speed up as they locked the pods windowed door shut, "Daddy!!! Mommy!!" he cried louder and tried to reach for his parents one last time.

Elita was almost about to open the pod from mother's instinct but Optimus held his wife back,

She wilted and placed her hand on the window and bee did the same from the inside "goodbye B', we love you"

The next thing he knew he was shot out in to space, he couldn't breathe, his vision was burred, he didn't know what to do, he felt alone.

Little did Bumblebee know that his parents decision would be the best thing that ever happened to him...

-o-

Bee began to wake up from recharge, stirring slightly, he had, had a terrible nightmare, his was shot into space.. "m-m-ma?" His optics shot open, there he was in that pod his parents put him in.

"Oh no.." he would have cried, he could have screamed in anger, but it would do no good, he would just have to stay here till he could get out. Coming up fast was the blue planet from the hologram, earth.

He could feel the shock corse his body as he broke trough the outer atmosphere, now falling from the planets gravity. He looked out in awe, the sky's were a light blue and the world around him was green and full of life, nothing like cyborton at all.

Bee smiled and pressed his face against the glass, maybe his mommy and daddy were right, maybe this could be their new home! The pod was moving at full speed, it showed no sign of stopping. Bee could see the ground coming up fast. "Oh no"

He need to stop this, he's gonna crash! He spun in his seat searching for some sort of emergency button. To his surprise there was a large red button Incased in glass. Without hesitation he slammed the button with his servo.

"WARNING, SELF DESTRUCTION WELL OCCUR IN-10-9.."

"What!!!" He eyed it frantically only to see in big letters 'SELF DESTRUCT'

He lid his optics in pure annoyance "yep.. should've read the label.."

He saw the ground up ahead,

"7- 6!"

He need to open the pod, he found the lock pad, which needed a four number code "aww why didn't I listen when daddy taught me the code!!" He was trapped.

"5 - 4!"

"Oh frag!" The youngling braced himself. Curling up into a ball.

"3 - 2.."

He clenched his optics shut.

"1"

He hit the ground the ship around him bursting into smithereens. He felt his body and something broke inside him from the impact. He went flying, crashing and tumbled across the dusty, sandy ground. He hit his helm rather hard on the halting fall.

He opened his optics, the sounds muffled by a high pitch ringing in his cranium. he stood up slowly, His arms and legs ached, looking down at the Lim producing the most pain he saw a transparent dark blue liquid oozing from a deep gash in the joint of his arm.

He couldn't walk, his legs gave out on the first step. He fell to his knees and lower his head. He panted roughly, his robotics lungs were troubled. He was surrounded by fire and flaming, broken ship parts.

He tried to scream for help, but all that came out was static, he gripes his neck, there was a large hole where his voice module should be, he could no longer speak...

The baby bot let out a whimper, his body gave out. His vision blurred and he lowered his lids..

((INTERNAL SHUT DOWN))

-o-

It's hard to explain what happened next, the baby bot did as he was taught that when in danger, become your Disguise. So when a busted up kiddy car was found in the broken rubble, he was immediately brought to a junkyard along with the scrapes of his pod.

One day, the owner of the junkyard was walking through the junk and came across the broken being, he found it to be in good enough shape that with a little tuning could be some lucky kids new toy. He brought it to his work shop where he cleaned and mended it. By the time he was done it looked almost brand new. Then

He brought to a goodwill and placed it with other toy cars like it.

A few days later a young man came walking through the store in search of the perfect present his beloved daughter, Yes a goodwill was a raggedy place to be looking for a gift, but he could not find what he was looking for anyway else. Then he saw it, a cute yellow kiddy car with two black strips down the middle. He picked it up and smiled. His daughter has always said she wanted a car, and this one was just her size and her favorite color too.

Next thing he knew he was leaving the store with the yellow car "yep" he thought, "Charlie is gonna love this!"

Little did he know, that what he was holding was much more than any toy car.


	2. Chap 2: a special gift

/BRING!!/

Her pink car shaped alarm clock rang in her ears, she had set it extremely early for one spicific reason. She yawned slamming the clocks snooze button.

She looked at the time, 6:00 it read. Today was not just any day. Today Charlie Watson turned officially 5 years old! 5! That a lot of years and she was now older than all her 4 year old friends.

She scrambled to her parents room, running in and pouncing on them. "It's the day it's the day!!!" She shouts gleefully while jumping up and down on their bed. Her mother groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

"Mmmm Charlie... it's six in the morning... can you just wait for like another hour? Besides the party isn't until later.."

The child stopped bouncing and crossed her arms "why should I.. it's my special day."

"Because I brought you into this world and I can't take you out real quick!" Her mother shouted and shot her a death glare. Charlie froze "ok.."

She scrambled back to her room and slammed the door "man I hate it when mommy gets mad, she's so mean!"

-o-

"Happy birthday dear Charlie, happy birthday to you!!" Charlie squealed and blew out her candles. Her parents and her baby brother Otis who was being cradled In the arms of her mother stood next to her and all her friends and kids she knew but didn't like sat around the table, and she sitting in the best chair.

Her mother kissed her cheek as she started to pass around cake "I can't believe you turned 5 before me!" An angered Tina huff and slumped in her seat.

"Tat's not weally something you can contwol" Charlies best friend Memo said with his lispy voice "it all has to do wit the time you were born and then the day yo-" Charlie placed a hand over the boys mouth, she didn't feel like hearing another one of his tangents. And by the death glare Tina aimed directly at him was proof he should probably stop talking. Tripp clearly out of pity and fear touched her shoulder "it's ok Tina, when you turn 5 I'll get you the best gift ever!!" The angsty blond blushed slightly. "Thanks tripp."

Charlie and Memo looked at them and then glanced at each other, "bleh!" They both gaged dramatically.

After cake it was present time! She got lots of great gifts, a tool kit just like her dads, some art stuff and from Memo she got a bumblebee plush. And from Tina... a makeup kit. That would have been an ok gift if Tina haven't commented as she opened it.

"It's a makeup kit!" She snarked "and believe me you need it!!" Charlie glared at her, who invited Tina to her party anyways? "thanks Tina.." the sarcasm obvious in her tone, but the blond just snired proudly "your welcome." Sadly that was the nicest thing Tina has ever done and ever will do for her.

"Well I guess that's all the presents.." her mom chimes as she gathered the ripped up wrapping paper. Charlie inwardly sighed, she didn't want to be a brat but she was kind of disappointed that it was pretty much over.

"Well you guessed wrong!!" He father came through the front door with something big wrapped in pink and blue striped wrapping paper.

"Daddy!!" She yelped and ran into her fathers arms "Hey Charlie girl!!" He spun around In place and let her down gently. Charlie was so happy to see him she almost didn't notice the large gift for her. "I went out and found a very special gift for you, I think your gonna like it.

Charlie ripped the paper frantically till it was half way off, she gasped, speechless she ripped the last piece off the reveal the yellow kid sized car. "You got me a car!!!" She squealed and bounced up and down clapping in the process "oh thank you thank you thank you!!!!" She laughed as all the other kids gathered around her car, along with a very jealous Tina.

Her mother approached her husband with a concerned look "are you sure that was a good idea?" He looked warmly at his daughter as she showed her new set of wheel to all her friends.

"Yep, I definitely do.."

-o-

"Bye Charlie! Have fun with your new car! Bye!" The kids chirped as they left her house. Memo and Charlie sat in her front yard with her car while they waited for his mom to come by, he live across the street so she had no need to rush.

"I can't be-w-ieve you have your own caw now chawie!" She beaned with pride "nice right and it's my favorite color too!" She giggled and patted the hood.

"Hey, wanna be the first to drive with me!?" Memo smiled "yeah!"

The two got into the two person seat and she turned it on. A little blue light next to the stirring wheel lit up. She slammed her foot on the gas petal and they zoomed across the side walk.

The two cheered and held the hands high in the sky. After a few minutes of driving around Memos mom had come by to pick him up.

Now Charlie sat by herself in the grassy yard with her car and her new bee plushy. The sun was setting but she still had time before her bedtime. She laid sprawled in the grass holding her toy in her hands. She hummed a tune to a song she and her father would listen to when he was at work fixing cars.

Unchained melody was what he a

Had called it. He says it makes the sick cars feel better. She knows cars aren't alive like them, but she liked to pretend they are.

-o-

((SYSTEM REBOOT))

Bee opened his optics, still groggy he was confused on what just happened, memories filled his helm, he was lost wasn't he!? He was in his alt form for one thing, he looked around but all he could see was a fuzzy green substance covering the ground he was on.

Suddenly something caught his ears, a voice, but it wasn't a cybortoinan voice, it was to mellow, to soft. It sound kind and soothing Bee glance up and could see just a sliver of brown poking under his car self. It was an organic!! His father had told him about them, and that when they were around to always stay in alt mode just in case. By the range of its vocals he assumed it to be a femme, a human youngling to be exact.

Suddenly the femme moved, he felt her get in his divers seat, he forced himself not to jump, her soft hands tickled as she placed them on his stirring wheel. She stepped on the gas petal, but Bee didn't move, maybe he should have because after slamming his petal about four times with no results the femme got out quickly and shouted something

"Mom!! My car isn't working!!!" One word stood out to him.

Mom

"They have moms to?" He thought to himself "then the are probably born like us." A few moments later the femme came back with a larger female assumed to be her parent.

Bee clenched his eyes shut and she lifted him to inspect his under side.

"Aww don't worry honey, it probably just needs new batteries." He felt as she opened a hatch containing his backup energy sources and removed them, thankfully he didn't need them. She put him down and left him with the girl.

"Maybe if I just don't do anything I can get out of here somehow." He pondered on what he could do.

Out of nowhere the young femme placed a hand on his fender. She caressed it softly. It was so strange, his mother would sometimes pet him when he was scared or hurt but, it never felt like this, this was nice..

He emitted an involuntary purr at the contact and she immediately removed her hand.

"Huh".. the human studdered

-o-

Is she hearing things, or did her car just purr!? She stares at the yellow car, she Contemplated, but decided to test something. She rubbed her hand on the side of the car, the same way she would pet her aunt Lucy's cats when they would Visit. Almost immediately the car let out a consistent rumbled purr like sound.

"Interesting.." Charlie knew only so much about cars, but she know for sure that they don't purr. She huffed, this would make her look stupid, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello?" She asked in a whisper. The cars purring stopped abruptly. Charlie looked down to see a blue glow coming from under the car. She got on the floor and looked, there were two blue light bulbs under the car, that's not something you see everyday.

"Wait those look kinda like-" the lights flashed almost like they blinked. Charlie gasped "those are eyes!!"

And as she said that the cars plates moved, turning into arms and legs

Wonk-wonk- WoNk-

She stared in awe, standing before her was a little robot, it was yellow just like the car had been.

It stared at her with its big blue eye. Charlie screamed "ahh!" This startled the bot and it fell to the floor And scrambled into a bush near the fence.

Suddenly Charlie wasn't scared anymore, just confused. Did she see that right, her car just turned into a baby robot? It had to be a baby why else would it be more scared of her than she was of it?

Maybe she was seeing things, but her car was not in its spot so ...

She snuck by the bush the creature hid in. She didn't know what to do...

"Charlie!" Her mother called form the front door. She panicked. Her mother came out with a new set of batteries "do you want me to fix your car now?" Her mother pointed behind her.

"Huh!?" She swing around to see the car back in it's place. How did it?..."Uumm.. actually dad aready changed the batteries while you were gone, it works now!" Her mother face seemed puzzled but she smiled "uh, ok sweetheart as long as everything's ok,"

Her mother Turned around but stopped in the door way. "Oh can you bring your car inside the garage because it's Time for bed."

The five year old sighed, maybe she did imagine it. She walked the car into the garage and placed it in the corner. She was about to leave but, maybe, maybe whatever that thing is still in there.

She walked up to the car and with no hesitation she began petting its fender like she did earlier. As before it purred happily at her touch. She smiled awkwardly. This was no ordinary car, it had feelings! And it could respond to her.

"Hello.." she said in a soft voice "it's ok to come out, I just wanna talk to you."as if to obey The car bot shifted and changed back into the small robot. It froze when it saw her, fear present in its eyes.

It crouched down and scooted away from Charlie, letting out loud whimpered cries. She sighed and held up Her hands "hey! It's ok, i don't want to hurt you."

The bot looked up at her, it scanned her body eyes landed on her brown eyes. The bot leaned closer, something about her made him feel like she was trustworthy. He put his helm in her hands, he felt secure in her soft grasp, even though he barely knew her, he could feel her kindness Radiating off her.

Charlie blushed slightly at his action, she cleared her throat "again hi.. um.. who... what are you?" She asked as calmly as she could. The bot just shrugged and stood up straight. He was very small only about a foot over the little girl. He looked young to, maybe even the same age as Charlie.

-o-

Bumblebee was so confused on how he even ended up here. But now he was standing in front of a young human and too his surprise she hadn't tried to kill him yet, maybe she was more accepting because she was young, younglings tend to befriend other younglings easily no matter what the species.

He wanted to ask her name, but all that came out was a burst of static. The girl jumped at that sound.

"Are you ok!?" She ask with a strange amount of concern. Bee didn't answer but then pointed at her. She looked down at where his digit landed "do you like my shirt?" Bee shook his head and pointed again

"Are you trying to ask me something?"

Bee nodded and tapped her chest

Her eyes widened "oh me! Who am I!" Bee chirped with a big smile on his face

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Watson! And it's my birthday today I'm five years old now!!" She held up a servo a with all five digits up.

"She is five, so am I!!" Bee thought,

Bee copied her hand gesture and pointed to himself. She cocked her head "are you five too?" Bee nodded gleefully. Charlie gasped "oh my gosh! We are both five!" She looked at him warmly"So your just a little kid like me huh?" Bee stopped smiling and hung his head low. "That's ok.. um do you have a name?"

Bee sat down and just shock his head, he had a name, B-127, but his mom would call him bumblebee as he preferred that name. He watched as the girl sat next to him. "Hey, it's ok." She said sweetly. Bee looked around,

"Was this where she lived? Not very roomy now is it.?"

Then a fuzzy small creature caught his gaze, he walked to it and picked it up. It was yellow with black stripes, it had clear wings in its back and big blue eyes.

"Oh do you like that?" Charlie walked up behind him. "That's my new toy, it's not alive so don't worry" oh it's a toy! That explains why it's not moving...

"Hey, it kinda looks like you.." she touched one of his antenna "you look just like a bumblebee!"

Bee perked up and nodded, Charlie looked puzzled "Bumblebee?" The bot nodded faster and tapped his chest "do you like that name?" He answered with chirp which she presumed to be a yes.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call you that from now on." She beamed and patted the bots helm, "haha I like you, you can be my new friend" she took a step back and extended her pale servo to him. But instead of shaking it Bee swatted it away and hugged her. Charlie blushed slightly but hugged him back with a giggle.

wait a minute, her car was alive, she can't tell her parents they might take Bee away. But, she didn't want to give him away. "Hey um, you can stay here if you want, as long as you turn into a car when mommy and daddy are around, they can't know about you." Bee felt confused on why they can't, but he trusted that he probably should just obey. With that he flipped into the small car she had found him as.

"Charlie! It's time for bed!!" A muffled voice could be heard from somewhere outside the garage. "Coming!!" Charlie shouted and then turned to Bumblebee "good night Bee, you just stay here and I'll see you on the morning ok?" He beeped happily.

"Ok!" She marched to a door and before leaving she turned to him and waved.

The last few nano- kilks were probably the most confusing of his life. Last thing he remembered was crashing and now he's at the home of a young organic's. But he was ok with that.

Mabye his new friend could help him find his family! But until then he was going to recharge.. it had been a long day and he was tired.

-o-

Optimus cheeked the monitors of the ship, everything seemed fine. He turned to see Elita staring blankly at her screen. He ex vented and walked up to her to place a servo on her shoulder. "It was the only way" he stated "he could get hurt here"

"But what will he do there!? What if an organic finds him we don't know what they will do!!?" She dropped her helm into her servos and screamed in frustration.

"He's a smart boy, he may be young but he's also tough, he's your son after all."

"B-But but what if-" Optimus griped her shoulder harder "but nothing! I promise we are going to find him, and I know he will probably be looking for us too. Nothing bad will happen!" Although the tone of his voice seemed confident he was very doubtful of his words. His mate was right, they don't know what could happen to him.

"Aww come here." He pulled Elita into a hug. She cried into his chest "I'm just worried about my baby.." Optimus patted her back "me too... me too"

——————————————-

Ok cringy first meeting,I tried to make it accurate to how little kids interact and how they tend to make friends more easily. I'm a little kid at heart so easy for me.

Might be a while till I post the Next few chapters, I could always use some ideas for what little kid adventures Charlie and bee go on before the find his family.


	3. Chap 3: where did you come from?

Charlie yawned and stretched her arms. She had had the craziest dream, her car was actually a baby robot. She looked around and sighed, if only that were real, she had friends but other than the fact that Memo lives next door she didn't really have many close friends.

She trudged down stairs in her pink and yellow footy pajamas, letting out a loud groan. She grabbed the bowl of lucky charm cereal her mom prepared for her and slumped in her chair at the table. Her mother was feeding Otis in his high chair, or at least she was trying to.

"Hmm, you look like you slept well." Charlie didn't appreciate her mother's sarcasm.

"Mmfh-nomf-nom-derf-" She garbled through a month full of marshmallows. "Honey don't talk with your mouth full"

Her mother looked at her watch and her eyes widened "oh shoot I'm gonna be late!" She scrambled to the front door "Ok I'm have to go your father should be down in a sec so if you need anything just ask him love you bye!!" She left quickly leaving Charlie slightly confused.

She just shrugged it off and went back to her room to get dressed. After she waddles to the garage. There sat her car just the way she left it. She sighed but decided to test something. She got close to it and patted its hood "hello Bee" and to her surprise the car beeped happily and transformed in the robot from her dreams.

She gasped "he is real!!" she smiled widely "hi!! Did you sleep well buddy." The bot nodded but he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Charlie wonder if car-bots even sleep anyways. She pointed to the garage door "Hey do you want to play with me?" Bee chirped in response and followed her outside.

She stoped cold in her tracks and put her arm out to stop Bee, maybe having Bee out in the open wasn't a good idea. "Wait... maybe I should drive you as a car until we are somewhere not out in the open."

Bee transformed back into the car and pulled up to her gesturing for her to hop in. She stepped in and they drove down her driveway and two the side walk. "So... where do you want to play?" Bee Let out some static and shook his stirring wheel as if to represent shrugging.

The toddler tapped her chin, then she gasped "I know! We can go to the beach, daddy and I go their all the time!" Bee though for a moment. They could go there but they were alone, and he could only assume that human children were probably safer with their parents when out in the open. By the concerned beeps the car made Charlie could tell what he meant.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'm five now and the beach is less than a mile away, I could walk there so it's ok to go without an adult."

Bee was still unsure, but processed to go the way she told him to. After a few minutes they stoped at a sandy landscape looking out into a large body of what he remembered it to be called water.

The femme jumped out of his seats and she quickly ran to the water. Bee changed his form and followed her, she tripped and fell face first into the water. Bee yelped and ran to her aid.

He hunched over her and touched her shoulder, but to his surprise she was laughing. Wait, she's ok? That fall or water didn't hurt her?

She stood up and shook her head violently spraying water everywhere. Her jean textured jumpsuit was soaked, but she didn't seem to mind. She looked at Bee for a second. Then as a evil gap toothed grin appeared on her face she grabbed his hand and dragged him under the water.

Bee screeched In panic as his went under, his gears filling with water. He scrambled back up to the surface and wheezed as the clear liquid leaked from his chest cavity.

Obviously the gesture was completely innocent and he knew that but.. he would have liked some consent. Charlie laughed as she came up and swam towards him. "Haha... hey... are you ok" She was still giggling but she had a hint of regret on her voice. The baby bot nodded and scooted up onto the sandy shore.

"Sorry.. I was just playing... I didn't think about he fact that you might not be good in water." She apologized and sat next to him.

Charlie looked at the shivering bot, she was almost amazed that he was able to be in water, he was definitely alive and not a machine. She could just tell.

"We could go home now if you want, I don't mind" she stood up and extended a hand for him to grab. But instead of getting up, Bee smirked and pulled her down back into the water. "Ahh!!"

She sat up and groaned. Bee who had fallen down in his attempts to get revenge was giggling uncontrollably. She glared at him but then started splashing him with the water around them. The two ran around splashing and laughing in the shallow shore of the ocean for what could be assumed to be around an hour. That must have been a sight, just a random little girl and a robot playing at the beach.

Charlie flopped onto the beach and bee fell next to her, they were panting and laughing with the last bits of breath they had left.

"Haha...hee...ha..that was fun" Charlie wheezed. The bot nodded and struggled to stand up. Charlie looked up at the sky, the sun was high above them so she could tell it was around noon.

"Maybe we should head home my dad will be getting worried by now." Bee immediately transformed into a car again and drove up for Charlie to get in. She hopped in and they drove back the way they came.

-o-

Somewhere far from earth, cybortron. The planet was falling along with its government. After the sudden attack on the Autobots many of them fled the planet and were starting to come back but this time prepared to fight back.

Many decpticon sparkling were either abandoned or just lost there families and were now orphans. Starscream, Megatron's second in command, was affected by this in a way he had hoped it wouldn't.

"But sir you know I can barely take care of myself how can I take care of a-?"

"No.." the decpticon leader spoke "as my second in command I order you that you raise this sparkling till it is strong enough to fight against the rebellion along side us." He held the young one in the palm of his servo. it was extremely small compared to him. "I see great potential in these few orphaned ones, this one specifically, it's definitely the smart of the bunch." He glanced at the two other younglings, a red femme and a blue male. They were acting as any innocent child would, snuggling next to one another as they recharged.

"Unlike them this one has felt the pain of what this war has become, his spark has been bittered." He smirked and gently placed the child in starscreams servos. He looked at the creature in his grasp as if he was just given the most disgusting thing he's ever seen.

The baby bot was mostly plated with white and black with small hints of red. He had large wing like structures on his back and deep crimson optics. Starscream was slightly puzzled, what the frag was he rambling about!? this sparkling looked just like the others, pure and gigglily like it doesn't know the meaning of pain.

"u-um, dose it have a name?" His boss ex-vented "well as far as I know none of them do. This one you have is currently going by Bw-j13 until further notice." The red and blue con looked back down at the child as it was now snuggling against his chest, he hated to admit it, but the fact that something so sweet and small was acting kind towards him, it made him feel slightly happy.

"Now as your duty is to train this child you have also been assigned to a mission, a perfect one for your...situation" Starscream rolled his optics, "good grief"

"Optimus prime, the leader of the resistance had fled with his family during the attack, scouts have said he's coming back with a said army. But as we heard he took his mate and offspring off to safety, his mate is with him but his son is not." He pulled up a hologram of a small planet "we heard his destress call come from this planet somewhere from this continent's coast."

Starscream glanced back at his boss "so I go there and.."

"You will capture him, but do not kill the youngling we need him alive as to be batt, we can make a trade, and if Optimus ever wants to see his little bundle of joy again then surly he will negotiate."

Starscream wasn't sure if he should be happy or disappointed, yes this was a mission that could only be given to the most important of bots but... he had to capture a baby, while watching another baby. And keep both said babies from dying...oh boy...

"I have given you the coordinates to this planet and would like you to head there immediately." Starscream just shrugged as if he had all them time in the world.

Megatron glared at him "and I'm sure you will do as I command if you value your life!" With that starscream's optics widened and he scrambled quickly to his assigned pod.

The baby in his arms garbled gleefully completely unaware what's happening. "Welp, I guess your stuck with me little guy."

-o-

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" is what Bee had wished he could Ask the human as they drove through what she had called the "woods"

"Of course, this is a short cut that I've been on plenty of times. I know this woods like the back of my hand" Bee beeped puzzled "what's a hand?"

Bee transformed and Charlie got up and walked beside him. She watched as Bee gazed mesmerized by the sight of the forest "hasn't he ever seen a tree before?" He obviously wasn't from here, maybe but even from earth!! Where did he come from?

"Where do you live?" She asked him. He wilted, he remembered what had happened to his home, he might not have a home at this point. "Do you have a family?"

Family...

"You know like the people who care for you and live with?" Bee stopped abruptly. He stared at the ground for a second and then sits down.

Charlie watched puzzled as he drew three lines in the sandy dirt floor. Two tall ones and in between was a shorter one. He pointed to the short one and then too himself. Charlie understood "oh is that you!?" Bee nodded.

Charlie sat next to him "are those your mommy and daddy?" He nodded again and began drawing again. He drew a large circle around him and his family "that's your home?" He hummed and them pointed up to the sky.

"You live in the sky?" Charlie tapes her chin "you're from outer space!!?" Bee nodded and them clapped his hands happily

She couldn't believe it, her car was an alien..

The baby bot then drew another smaller circle far from the first one, then he pointed to the ground "that's earth right" Charlie continued to narrate with assumptions as bee drew his story

"So that's you and you came here from outer space?" He nodded again as he drew another line but this time inside the earth circle, he then tapped her chest "ok so that's me!"

"So if your here with me and your family is there... what happened to them?" Bees expression suddenly darkened. His next action made Charlies heart jump. With almost anger in his eyes he the crossed out the planet roughly and then drew his "parents" in the middle of the blankness she presumed to be space.

Charlie's eyes widened "your home? Is it..?" It's gone, she could see it in his eyes. And for his family... she could tell he was unsure if they were alive or dead.

She watched as he curled up into a ball, he emitted hiccuped sobs. Charlie hesitatingly leaned over and wrapped her arms around his body as he cried, cooing softly "it's ok, it's ok buddy.."

He after sobbing for around 10 minutes finally calmed down,

Tears still in his optics. Charlie hates to see him sad. For some reason it made her feel sad to, not that that isn't normal but it felt a little more... personal like she could feel his pain inside her.

She gently lifted the bot up and said sweetly "come on let's go home, and after I my parents go to sleep I'll bring you to sleep in my room ok?" The bot squeaked with a nodded and followed her.

The two held hands all the way to her house, it made Bee feel warm inside as she did, at the time he assumed it was just the feeling of comfort...

"Charlie!!?" A male voice called as they approached her house. Bee immediately transformed as she ran to her father. "Charlie where have you been I've been worried sick!"

"I was just playing with bumblebee at the beach!!"

"Bumblebee?" Charlie blushed nervously and remembered they don't know, "um my car,

I named hi-it bumblebee!" She said, sweat forming on her forehead.

Her father smiled "ok, but don't go off by yourself without telling me ever again, your mother will kill me if she finds out!!" He bent down to hug his daughter.

Bee watched from a far as his new friends parent lifted her and carried her inside. He remembered how his father would hold him and how much he would worry when he ran off.

Oh how he missed his family, but he had a new friend now. Charlie. And he knew that she would help him find his family. If they were even still alive.

He hoped they were ok.

And that they missed him as much as he misses them.


	4. Chap 4:

It was 12:00 pm. Charlie snuck downstairs like a whisper in the night. She dashed out to find bumblebee who sat where she left him, he was shivering. "Bumblebee!" She whisper yelled "come on, you need to turn into a robot though."

The shaky bot did as told and followed her inside. Her house was bigger than he thought. She took him by the servo and lead him up a flight of stairs.

"Shhh...my mom and dad can't know your in here, if they find you as a car they will just probably be confused on how I got you in here, but as a robot!" She pulled him closer, her tone became dark and low "they might send you away" Bee gasped at that

_But I don't want to get sent away!!!_ His expression clearly said. "It's ok, I won't let that happen." She then opened a door and let them in. Locking it behind them.

"This is my room, is a bit messy but feel free to make yourself at home!" Bee took that time to look around. Her walls were light blue and she had a lot of pictures of fancy cars along them. She had a large stuffed cloth, he soon learns is called a bed, that she recharged on.

She took a large blanket from her bed and then a pillow. She placed the pillow next to her bed and then patted it "This will be your bed" she said gesturing for him to lay down. He sat on the pillow and curled up into a comfortable ball. She then covered him with the blanket and tucked it under him.

Bee sighed, this was nice. Charlie dipped down to the point where Bee could feel her hot breath on his face. "Goodnight Bumblebee." She planted a kiss on his forehead before climbing into her own sleeping area.

Bee took one more glance at her before letting his lids cover his optics

"_Good night...Charlie"_

-o-

Starscream sat in front of the ships control center. BW-j13 sat strapped to the ships wall laughing and garbling for no reason what so ever. Starscream clenched his servo into a fist, resisting the urge to throw the youngling out the window. He slammed his fists onto the wall the baby was strapped to "would you shut up!! You have literally nothing to be happy about!" He froze and stared at starscream with big sad optics. The con just rolled his optics and continued to watch the monitors on their Coordinates.

Earth was close at this point and they would land in approximately 10 nano cycles. BW-j13 whimpered, he felt so confused, he didn't completely remember what happens to his carrier or sire, he just knew they were gone. But he and a few other Orphaned con sparkling had been found by Megatron, and for some reason... he was assigned a new guardian.

Starscream obviously wasn't Fond of him. Maybe if he just stayed silent he won't aggravate him anymore then he already had.

The ship broke through the earths atmosphere causing the ship to shake violently. The movement caused BW-j13 to slip out of his straps and fall to the ships floor with a hard thunk. He screeched and waddled frantically towards the older con and grabbed his leg. He emitted a loud cry in fear.

The ground was coming up fast, the impact would be rough. Starscream looked out the window at the upcoming ground then at the baby clutching his leg.

"Ugh fine!" With a swift move he reluctantly lifted the sparkling into his arms and held him tight. "I'm only doing this because if you die I'm going to get punished.." the baby con didn't necessarily care that he was only saving his life for his own benefit, at least it meant he would survive.

BW' clenched his optics, he felt the impact of the ship as it busted the forest floor and he and starscream went flying.

The blue and red con tumbled and the child went flying out of his grasp. BW landed helm first into a pile of dust and dirt. He lifted himself up weakly and coughed up a clump of dirt. His head throbbing in pain. He looked around At the foreign world around him. He cried A loud squeak in destress. The sound of loud big foot steps echoed as Starscream ran to the youngling and picked him up, shaking him and brushing of the dust from the fall.

"Are you ok?" There was legitimate concern in his tone. BW-j13 gave a reassuring meep and a nod.

The two cons both looked up in awe at the unfamiliar environments. The blue sky filling with smoke from the flaming ship, "woah... this place is so different from Cybertron...

It's so... organic." Starscream breathed and slowly started walking away from the destruction The sparkling In is arms cranes his neck to give him a confused expression. "O-gan uh?" He questioningly garbled.

"What? Organic? That means the beings are soft and disposable... like this planets dominated species."

He ex vented moving BW' into his servos and holding him by his armpit so he was eye level with him "you think you can walk kid?" He gently placed the child on the forest floor. BW-j13 stood up weakly and wobbled at the attempt of taking a step. Starscream lent down so the young one could grab his digit to gain balance. BW looked up at him and his face plates curved into a warm smile.

Something dawned on Starscream, why was he being so kind to such an.. annoying span? This.. thing was forced upon him He should Despise this needy being and should have left it to die when he had the chance... but, something about the way the young one looked at him so fondly was unbearably sparkwarming.

It wasn't till the soft giggling of the sparkling caught his attention that he realized that its small servo was still hooked around his digit. His face tinged with embarrassment(even though there was literally no one around the two to judge him) he, Starscream, being a softy all because of a random newspark.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "u-uh, don't get used to this, this is a one time thing." The baby con peeped contently and ran forward pulling Starscream with him. Starscream took this time to explore their new environment,

The plants and small animals that passed by were so very unusual to the cybortronians, since cybortron was technically made internally out of metal and they didn't really have animals or plants at least not like the ones here.

Something caught the The blue and red con's optic and he stopped cold in his tracks, BW-j13 let go of his digit and ran ahead. Starscream came close to something wedged in the ground. It was a piece of metal thriving with cybortronian energy... blue energy... blue! Autobots have blue sparks... that could only mean this was from...

"Sqeeeeeep!!"

Starscream turned quickly to see the sparkling running to him with fear in his optics. He ran behind him and pointed ahead as something in the bushes moved. Starscream squinted his lids "what the-?"

Suddenly a large brown furry organic came out of the bush.

It stared at them with beady black eyes and bared it's teeth. Starscream knew very little about this planets indigenous life forms but this one was of no superior intelligence.

Now, this animal compared to the con was not very big, the size comparison was equivalent to a human and a medium sized dog. The creature growled and stalked closer to them. Starscream quickly scanned he creature, his programming of various earth organics said to it be called a Ursus arctos, brown bear as commonly called by natives.

Starscream put his arm in front of the youngling and backed up slowly, although the animal was no real threat to him it easily take out the baby in one go. The animal charged for the two with a defensive roar, tackling the older con and crashing to the ground. He winced slightly as the bear bit him digging its teeth into his metal arm, iridescent purple fluid leaked from the teeth marks it left. The animal was about to claw at him again when BW-j13 suddenly came from behind and pounced on the animal, knocking it and himself across the dirt ground. The organic glared at BW with disgust and weakly got back on its feet to attack him again, he swat a large clawed paw but the youngling dodged it, he may have been only around two years of age, but he was programmed to be skillful.

Something inside the baby must have cracked, because he let out an angry squeak and pulled out his arm missiles and amid them directly at the organic's face, as to warn it that it should back down while it still could. Unfortunately for it, it didn't get the message and it hissed and stood on its hind legs.

With that BW fired two missiles one struck the side of the animal's face and the other hit its abdomen.

It fell to the floor with a helpless thud. It whimpered and struggled to stand up, no fatal injuries but the fur was burnt off in the spots that got hit. Starscream stared as the animal scampered away in fear. Starscream got up, shaking slightly in shock for the youngling's sudden mood change. BW sat on the ground venting heavily as he closed his arm cavity. He got up and waddled to his watcher and reached for him. The older con smiled weakly

"wow.. I guess Megatron wasn't kidding when he said you would be a helpful soldi-ugh!!" Starscream Groaned and clenched a servo around his injured arm. BW whined in concern and placed his servo on top of Starscream's as to ask 'are you ok!?'. He chuckled "hey, I'm ok. nothing fatal... a few patches Here and there and I should be fine."

His face plates curved into a smile "but... It probably would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shot that earth bear." he patted BW's head gently with his digit "you got a lot of blitz..." he said and the younger blushed and fluttered his large jet wings. Something in Starscream's mind clicked. He hummed "blitz-wing... I think I'll call you that from now on."

Blitzwing looked up and grinned 'blitzwing?' He thought proudly 'I like that.' Starscream turned and got up to walk towards the glowing blue metal shard from earlier. He had completely forgot about the mission. He pulled the shard out of the ground and observed it.

"Yep... just as I thought." It was more then just Cybertronian, it was from the b-127. It was to small and discombobulated to determine what it was exactly, what but...The blue energy on it was most likely Energon from a possible injury the child got from the landing. This, would be useful.

He went back to blitzwing and picked him up, he then opened his servo to the child to show him the shard. He grinned evilly.

"I think we might have found a way to track down B-127."

-o-

Bumblebee buzzed in his recharge, this was probably the most Time of recharges he's gotten in the past few solar cycles.

But he got an unnecessary wake up call when he was bashed in the face with a pillow. He opened his groggy optics to the sound of a femme's soft giggle. He sat up and standing in front of him was Charlie, holding her pillow up like a weapon and whacking him again.

"Good morning sleepy head!!"

He glared at her playfully and rubbed his optics with his servos. Charlie sat next to him on the floor. She smiled widely "how'd you sleep buddy?" Bee twitched confused _"what's sleep?"_ Charlie cocked her head "do robots sleep? Or do you power off or something?"

Bumblebee just shrugged and turned his head in the other direction. Something caught Charlie's gaze, there was a large gash in the bot's neck, blue sparks cracking from colorful hanging wires. It had to of hurt, how did she not notice this earlier!? it didn't look like a minor injury!

The girl's hand rose and involuntarily inched its way to the bot's neck, fully aware she might get electrocuted. Her finger had just barley grazed the edge of the gash before Bee jerked back abruptly. Standing up His servo gripped to his neck and he back away from her, he looked at her in fear, almost betrayed.

"Hey hey!" She put her hands up and crouched down to show no harm. "Bee... buddy it's ok I-I I didn't mean to..." she stuttered, scared she had just lost her friends trust. She outstretched her hand to him.

Bee knew she had no intentions to cause him pain, it just was an unexpected gesture. He vented, with a servo still cupped over the wired filled hole he stepped closer till his face made contact with the human femme's hand. Her expression became soft once again "I'm sorry...did I hurt you?" Bee shook his head.

Charlie wanted to question the knew found pain causer on the bot more but forced herself not to, he seemed sensitive about it.

She decided to change the subject, "wait... how am I gonna get you back outside so mommy doesn't see you.." she hummed and taped her chin. Her gaze landed on her window. "Oh!" She pusher bee by the shoulders towards her window.

Bee looked a her puzzled as she unlocked her window and opened it revealing her front yard that lead to the driveway and road. The two pulled themselves up onto the windowsill. "Ok so you can climb down my wall and you'll be outside and I'll meet you there in a few minutes" Bee looked down at the grass below then back at the girl. His eyes showed hesitation "aww don't worry it's less then a... three foot drop." She helped the small bot up onto the edge of the windowsill. "Ok.. Brace yourself!" And with that she pushed him and he fell face first into the wet morning grass.

He sat up and rubbed his helm. He could help but glare at the femme who laughed at him lovingly. She quickly put a hand over her mouth "I'm sorry! Are you ok!?" She choked out mid laughter. Bee nodded and stood up.

She looked around behind him "ok can you turn into a car now I don't want the neighbors to see you." He buzzed and transformed so now a toy car was in front of her. She smiled "good." Bee heard her close the window and scamper in the opposite direction.

————

Charlie skipped down stairs and to the table were her mother had made her a bowl of her favorite cereal she eats every morning.

"You seem happy.." her mother said, otis was cradled in her arms with his hands shoved in his mouth. Charlie smile widened and she ate a spoonful of the marshmallow cereal in front of her. "Mmh-hmm!"

Her mother glanced at the clock, she gasped, "oh no, ok I got to get to work!" She walked to the living room to place otis in his play pin, she then grabbed her purse and walked over to place a kiss on Charlie's head "bye sweetie." Charlie giggled "bye bye mommy."

Her mother started for the front door, she stopped before exiting it "oh, Charlie.. did you remember, your friend Memo is coming over for a play date today." Charlie's eyes widened,

Oh yeah! How could she have forgotten... she could show bumblebee to him!! They would have so much fun'

Bumblebee...

Bumblebee! She left him outside!

And with that thought she ran upstairs to get into some clothes that weren't her onesie.

———————————————

The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully,


End file.
